


Queen of Gondor and Mistress of Buckland

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fanart, Female Aragorn, Female Merry, Gen, Genderswap, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Summary: Merry: I AM FIERCEAragorn: holy shit why are hobbits so fcuking adorable





	Queen of Gondor and Mistress of Buckland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Merry: I AM FIERCE  
Aragorn: holy shit why are hobbits so fcuking adorable


End file.
